Second Chance (perk)
For the similar perk in the Modern Warfare series, see Last Stand. Second Chance is a tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: World at War Second Chance is a third tier perk in Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer that gives a player the ability to go into Last Stand or revive a friendly player in Last Stand. A player with the Second Chance perk will see beacons that show the locations of friendly players in Last Stand. In order for a player to revive a friendly player in Last Stand, a player must be near the downed player and hold the specified "use" button. While reviving a downed player, the player will go through an animation of preparing a needle (a morphine syrette) and injecting the downed player with it. A player may move and/or crouch/go prone while reviving a downed player; moving too far from the downed player will reset the revival process. If the player is not hit again by enemy fire, they will stay alive for 30 seconds (10 seconds in Free for all), which is notably longer than the amount of time spent in the reverse prone position in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer perk Last Stand. The player will only get to use Second Chance if they are downed by body shots. Being killed by a Headshot, Dogs, M2 Flamethrower, Knife/Bayonet, and any explosion, or being run over by a Tank, will not let a player go into second chance. Call of Duty: Black Ops Second Chance will return in Black Ops, however the minimap icon for downed teammate is smaller than its World at War counterpart. It was confirmed by Josh Olin (Treyarch Community Manager) that anyone can revive a friendly downed player, even if they do not have second chance. Second Chance.png|A downed player. Multiplayer Tactics This perk can be used well when the whole team is using this perk, because everyone can revive other team members, making it harder for the enemy to get kills. One strategy for the enemy team is to snipe an enemy (best in open ground) at a safe distance and put them into last stand mode. Then wait for one of his team members to run out to revive him then shoot them both getting two kills. Another useful tactic is to combine this with Signal Flares, the Shades Perk, and preferably Special Grenades x3. If there is someone in Last Stand, the player can rush to his position, set up some flares around the ally, and with Shades equipped, he/she can clearly see the downed ally and quickly revive him without anyone seeing the player or the ally as a target. A second useful tactic is to combine this perk on Hardcore Search and Destroy with either Fireworks and Satchel Charges x2/Bouncing Betty x2 or Bomb Squad and Camouflage. The first class should be used on defense and second on offense. This perk will allow the players teammates to revive them, seeing as pistols are 1-3 shot kills with full health and 1-2 shots to kill if damaged. The player might also want to consider Smoke Grenades or Signal Flares to, again, revive a fallen teammates without being spotted, and to go prone by his/her fallen comrade to revive him and have him be able to cover the player from all sides unless uphill or in an obscure part of the map. Even then, it makes the player a little less noticeable, and if his/her fallen teammate is being sniped at, it is best to throw the smoke, run in, and go prone as soon as the player hits the special grenade button and just crawl. Trivia *There is a glitch on the Wii version (or at least it's only been confirmed on the Wii version): If the player is switching their weapon, when they go down, they will use that weapon in second chance. This glitch also works with perk weapons, like the M2 Flamethrower. *During a Hardcore Match, players put into Second Chance that were shot by a teammate can NOT be revived by another teammate. Therefore, this doesn't allow players to easily get points by just placing teammates into Second Chance and reviving them repeatedly. It was obviously put this way for balancing issues. If a player shoots their teammate who is on last stand however, the enemy will not get the kill so this may be preferable in some game modes. *Amusingly some players will deliberately put an enemy in Second Chance, then jump inside a nearby tank (if one is available) and then proceed to run the Second Chance enemy over. *If a player is standing in deep water, and they are wounded in way that would put them into Second Chance, the player dies instantly, as if it was a head shot. This can be noted on the beach in Makin and Makin Day, the river in Seelow, and the canals in Castle. *The Second Chance perk is considerably more useful than Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's Last Stand perk because it takes the user three times as long to bleed out and teammates can revive other teammates in this mode. *At times, this perk can be extremely annoying. For example, whenever the player puts an enemy into Second Chance, a teammate can just swoop in and take their kill, giving the player only assist points. *When the player is reviving a player the HUD will say that the reviver's weapon is a "syrette". *Second Chance is a good assist to learning Bolt Action Rifle users, the learner can practice getting headshots on the person they just put in last stand. *In multiplayer this perk not only lets the user revive another person, but the reviving time is faster than the one in co-op, similar to Quick Revive. *If the game ends while the player is reviving a teammate, he/she will still get the 2 points. *In the description, it only says "revive downed allies," but it never says pull out the users pistol before they die or anything similar. *Using any pistol will equip the user with that pistol when they are in Second Chance, but if they have no pistols or use the Overkill perk, they will have a Colt M1911 with this perk active. * When playing Nazi Zombies, when enough damage is taken, the player will go into the Second Chance position. In this game mode, it is impossible for a player to die without going into Second Chance, except on solo where you can't go into the Second Chance position. * When playing Nazi Zombies (confirmed on Shi No Numa); if the player gets downed while holding a grenade in his hand, there is a rare glitch were the player can still use their grenades (MK2) and can spin the same speed before getting downed. This is tested on the PS3, not confirmed to do the same in Xbox 360 or PC. * Oddly, the player is invincible while he is going from his normal stand position to second chance until he is on the ground with his pistol out. This can cause people to be killed by second chance users more because in the moment that they are invincible, the enemy tends to run out of ammunition. This grants the downed player valuable, yet limited, time to kill his foe. * It takes one hit from anything to kill the player in second chance, even if they are hit with a special grenade in second chance by direct impact the player will die. * There is a glitch on the Wii, where it says instead of (-) "to cowards way out", it will say to hold (A), which will do nothing but bring up the Iron Sights and (-) will still make "cowards way out". Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer